


Kakashi X Reader Oneshot- A Lesson Learned

by LittleMightXO



Series: Anime/Video Game Oneshots and Lemons [8]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Romance, Shy, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 07:56:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMightXO/pseuds/LittleMightXO





	Kakashi X Reader Oneshot- A Lesson Learned

Sparks fluttered into the night sky with the crackling from the fire pit. You, Naruto, Sakura and Kakashi had set up camp after a long and trialed mission. Sai was needed for a different task and Yamato was off doing other things so your training with Kakashi got the both of you caught up into taking a mission with both Naruto and Sakura; who were talking among themselves. Kakashi appeared to be sitting up in a giant oak tree, reading like always. You smiled to yourself and you walked away. "I'll be right back" You began "just going for a walk." Naruto and Sakura wished you good luck as you wondered away trapped in your thoughts.

You weren't as talented as Sakura or Naruto. The mission happened to be a little harder for you rather than the others but it didn't seem to faze them.

For a long time you were hidden away from the rest of Konoha. Your parents never wanted you to leave your family's' giant estate, they want you to train and become a house wife. You were arranged to get married the moment you turned 16, of course until the man you were suppose to be married to was assassinated. Your marriage was suppose to save your family from losing the farm and everything else; but of course it was all lost in the end.

\--------FLASH BACK------

"F/N, I know this is going to be too much for you to handle...but we've lost possession of the farm." You were taken back by your fathers words. This was all you've ever known. "We will be moving into Konoha, your mother and I have decided to open up a shop there and you'll be attending school." Sitting down on your bed your father sat next to you. You were closer to him than your mother, he seemed to understand better than she ever did. She was so strict on your lessons at home; wake up early, get dressed and do your make up, cook breakfast etc etc. She believed women were made for such slavery. You sighed, for many reasons you didn't seem to mind the change in lifestyle.

"Its okay father... I understand. That means I can learn how to do ninjutsu more right? Our old nanny knew some and she secretly taught me how to do small stuff" By your words he seemed taken back but then smiled softly.

"Yes, I suppose that can be the case. If that's what you want to do." He patted your head and kissed you on your forehead. "Its time for bed, you have a long day a head of you."

\-----END OF FLASHBACK-----

You found yourself at the edge of a cliff. That day may have been the best day of your life. You took in the sweet scent of the flower bed next to you staring up at the full moon. It was always so beautiful. "Do you remember the first time we met?" Kakashi broke the silence taking place beside you. You nodded.

"I had just graduated from the academy."

\-----FLASHBACK------

You were a couple years old than the genin of your class. Since you struggled in the entrance exams it took you a little while to attend. But that fateful day when you met your sensei was the greatest day of your life. Kakashi met you at the training grounds ....well.... he was late as always. You were throwing kunai and shuriken at a tree stump, perfectly hitting the center of the target each time. "Your aim is very good f/n. " A silvered hair man had a subtle look to him; even if his face was nearly covered all the way.

"You must be Kakashi Sensei huh?" You walked up to him, curious as to why his face was covered the way it was. "YOU'RE the one whose suppose to be privately training me? Man, what kind of joke is sensei (sensei's name) putting me up to?" Crossing your arms you snarled.

He just smiled. "Last time I checked you are behind in your class. Your sensei set me up to this so you can catch up. I wouldn't talk if I were you." You had to admit though, he was very handsome man. But he was far from your age that was for damn sure

\----END OF FLASHBACK----

"You've grown a lot since then f/n." You stared at his covered face. Even after all of the time you spent with the man you never got the opportunity to see his entire face. But you imagined if was probably beautiful. As far as rumors went anyways. You've seen his sexy, toned body more than you've seen his face; you could imagine the entire thing. "F/n?" You were zoned out on his face. "Are you okay?" He wrapped his arm around your shoulders. "Lets go for a walk shall me?" You saw him smile, even through his mask. The both of you reminisced the times and training you spent together. To you, this seemed perfectly normal to you. Since you were about two and a half years older than most of the others you and Kakashi were able to have a little bit more friendship than the others. You talked about the same stuff and shared nearly the same hobbies as him. He wasn't just your sensei, he was your best friend.

As the full moon shined so bright, its light reflected off the tree branches that led your path. Kakashi took you along to find this 'special' place he found in previous missions. You remained to ask why he didn't bring the others with him but he just dodged it asking you a different question. "Say f/n, do you remember that day I began to help you develop your taijutsu skill?" Of course you did the moon was just as bright as it was now.You blushed, how could you forget.

\-----FLASHBACK----

"Now that you have the jutsu down I want you to apply it in battle. Be ready!" In that second he began to attack you. At first you remained untouched and ready to hit him back but the man you hit was only a shadow clone. You tried to think fast but he hit you in the gut, causing you to become winded. You didn't realize it but Kakashi felt bad for hitting you the way he did but how else were you going to learn. But as the hit made contact you managed to grab his arm and throw him over your shoulder. You made the hands signs you all of a sudden became weightless and moved more elegantly and faster. It was like you were dancing. You could see your Sensei Sharingan sparkle, he was happy you were finally able to apply it. Now it got interesting. He was barely able to keep up as you both exchanged blows, going on for nearly half hour. Almost reaching your limit you almost landed the last punch until kakashi grabbed you by the hand and wrestled you down to the ground with your hand still pinned above your head. His tall muscular structure hovering over your body. He smelled so sweet, much like honey. The two of you just stayed like that for nearly five minutes and your face turned fifty shades of red. His index finger caressed under your chin until someone coughed to get your guys attention, breaking the almost heated moment. "Oh! Asuma!" You could tell the embarrassment on Kakashi's face, He scratched the back of his head in nervousness. "We were just training...."

"Yeah huh... Well lady Tsunade needs to see you immediately. Its about the Akatsuki."

\-----END OF FLASHBACK----

The blushed stained your face and your heart raced. Come to think of it, the both of you haven't been the same since then. It some how brought the two of you closer. You looked up to see steam rise over the bushes just in front of you. "Is this a hot spring?" Kakashi moved the bushes that blocked your path.

"You guessed right." He smiled "And it looks like its been waiting for us." Towels and lanterns were scattered among rocks. It was beautifully lit and you couldn't believe how gorgeous it was.

"Sensei, whats this all about?" You e/c orbs sparkled in amazement. It was the single most incredible thing, something you would see in a movie.

"F/n, there's something I've needed to tell you for quite sometime now. And because now you are of age and I can tell you." Before he spoke he turned around from you. He first unzipped his vest, then taking the hem of his shirt and pulling his shirt over his head. Untying his head band it fell to the ground and along with the bottom piece of his mask. He looked at you over his shoulder before completely turning around. You stood frozen, unsure as what you should do. His toned body always left you speechless. Were the two of you really going to skinny dip together, in this romantic scenery? He began walking towards you holding out his hand pulling you by the waist closer to his body. Hell, those rumors were completely true, he is nearly the most gorgeous man you have ever seen. His face looked like it was hand crafted by God himself. Both your hands rested on his his chest. "F/n, I've been infatuated by you for a very long time. I've loved you, craved you for as long as I can remember. I want you to share this moment with me, let me show you how I truly feel." Tears, welled up in your eyes but you choked them back. This was too good to be true but you definitely weren't complaining. You complied and Kakashi helped you undress. First with your shirt and head band. Tossing them aside. He then reached behind you snapping open the clasps of your bra single handedly. You covered yourself up.

"Please don't stare...." You looked away blushing. But he just kissed you with hunger. It was passionate and soft. Just like you dreamed it would be; It was exactly like kissing an angel.

"Do not be shy, the moon shines for you." He knelt down to his knees kissing by your navel as he began to pull you pants down along with your f/c matching panties. "So lovely." He teased the exposed skin. A moan escaped your nervous lips but then relaxed. Kakashi stood up, motioning you to get into the water.

It was hot to the touch, but it relaxed your sore muscles. Even the anxiety from this sudden event. You sat back closing your eyes. "This is amazing Kakashi..." Breathing deeply through you nose the steam filled you lungs, this was one of the most glorious things that you've ever felt. Unsure of the next events. The man took off the remainder of his clothing. He smiled at you, at ease to see you this way; also pleased with himself. Finally getting what he desired. He climbed into the water along beside you letting the warmth relax him. "It was about time you joined. I'm happy you br...."

You were cut off by a pair of soft lips. You stiffened up but shortly relaxed into the kiss. A tongue smoothed across your lower lip begging for entrance. Granting him access his tongue fought for dominance, easily winning. His large hands pulled you in by your ass massaging the perfect shape. He broke the messy kiss and began marking what was his along your neck. "Your body.... Is so perfect. Just like the rest of you." His velvety voice spoke between kisses, moans filling in any silence. He would bite sharply down on the sensitive skin but then lap his wet muscle over the throbbing skin soothing the pain. But to your surprise you loved the pain.

"K...K..kakashi..." You spoke for his attention. You moved your hands to his shoulders. "I'm still sort of new to this so.... please..." He placed his finger tips to your lips. Your e/c orbs stared with a blank expression.

"Its fine, I'll take care of you. Like I have and always will. I love you f/n" He gave you a genuine smile before kissing you again. You had finally let yourself get caught up into the moment; kissing him back with much more force. With a clouded mind it was like your body did the talking for you, because the next thing you realized you had brought his body much closer to you entangling your fingers through his silver locks. Kissing him down his neck you earned small quiet moans out of his mouth, just turning him on more and more; beginning to feel his member, get harder and harder pressed up against your leg. You've seen porn here and there so you had a slight idea what you should do, so you grasped his member causing a deeper grunt escape from his lips. "Oh God f/n." He growled in your ear. "Give me more of you."

"I also want to take care of you though." The way you spoke and how you stared at him gave off a more innocent vibe; it drove him wild. So with one swift scoop he took you by the waist and placed you and the edge of a rock. Your legs remained wrapped around his waist. With skill he went directly for your beautiful mounds, massaging both kissing the bridge between them. Then he took one breast in his mouth sucking and nibbling the pink bud while pinching and lightly tugging on the other. The sounds of moan echoed off the tall walls of rocks surrounding you. The man who stood before you carried down south, enjoying the silky skin between his teeth. Taking in your scent. Your womanhood throbbed as he prodded at it, teasing the slit with his index finger. "F/n, you're so wet." With the same finger he began playing with your clit, causing a flood of pleasure wash over you. Your back arched as you were already reaching a peak but your partner stopped. "I'll be sure jutsu is not the only lesson you will learn my love." He sucked on the juices that lingered on his finger then dug his face in between your legs. Sucking on your inner thighs. It caused a teasing pain and you couldn't handle what was considered torture much longer.

"Sensei please..."

"Please what?" Kakashi gave you a lustful smile. Requesting something a little more specific.

"Please fuck me sensei, teach me something new." You sat up looking at him with want. You bit your lip as he stood up taller. Showing off his pride that stood longer than 8 inches. A tint of pink toned your skin.

"First suck my cock love. I want your sweet lips around it" You agreed to his demand and crawled to him on all fours. He rested both hands on your head as your took his member into your hand jerking slowly. Examining the need in his face, you took the tip into your mouth licking the pre cum from the slit. His head fell back, his body trembled under your touch. He thrusted more of his cock into your mouth causing you to choke slightly, only unexpectedly. Your hand moved with your head as it bobbed back and forth; his member began to throb larger. "Agh, I can't take it anymore. I need to fuck you." Resting on your knees, Kakashi's hand rested at the small of your back guiding your back back onto the rock. It took a bit to find a comfortable spot to lay on the smooth rock but you were then ready for what was to come. He placed the tip just into your entrance. He teased a bit until you pouted.

"Just do it... teasing ourselves isn't making this easier." He gave into your demand and slammed in all at once stretching your walls a great amount. It began as something uncomfortable but soon after ecstasy took over. "Oh God Sensei" You squealed in pleasure; never feeling anything quite this good. His muscular stature towered over you; letting your delicate fingers snake down his chest causing a tingling sensation linger on his sensitive skin. It didn't take much longer until his thrusts began to pick up pace. He pulled your legs on to his shoulders milking his cock harder, and reaching your G-spot better. He gained the instant reaction of your eyes rolling to the back of your head. "Fuck me harder!" His pace picked up even faster making you reach your peak much faster and kakashi too, was ready to burst. "I'm going to cum!"

"Ah, oh god! Me too f/n!" Nails dug into your thighs as you both rode out your high. You drowned in pleasure as your entire body pulsed. You laid their still in a small quiver, leaving you in a mess.

It took you a little while to come to but when you did kakashi sat next to you still naked chugging out of a water bottle he had hidden there. "Hey, share!" Chuckling he handed the bottle to you. As you took a big swig you enjoyed the cool liquid. "I really did learn something."

"Yeah? Whats that my love?" He burrowed his face into your neck.

"Well for one, you like them young. And two, there is such thing as a good lover." He sat back up and pushed you back into the water. "Hey! That was rude!"

"Thats for calling me old." He slid back into the water and pulled you in for a hug. "But it doesn't change that I love you to pieces."


End file.
